


The Girl on the Rue Plumet

by Alice_Majella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Majella/pseuds/Alice_Majella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eponine would never be the girl on the Rue Plumet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl on the Rue Plumet

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a weird Eponine/Cosette drabble, inspired by -but failing to stick to - a prompt at butterfly effect, in the land of Dreamwidth.
> 
> "Instead of dressing as a boy to join the revolution, Eponine disguises herself in order to woo Cosette."

The first time Eponine followed Marius to the Rue Plumet, it was for Marius alone.

The second time, it was for his mistress.

The girl who sat behind the iron gate was beautiful. She was impeccably attired. She was softly spoken. She was well fed. She had all her teeth.

Eponine looked watched her reflection in the shop windows on the way home. She twisted and turned. She held her hair up and let it fall down. She dropped off her father’s letters. She picked up a sou from the gutter.

She sat down to a hard crust of bread for dinner. She would never be the girl on the Rue Plumet.

The next day, she followed Marius down the dark hallway of the Gorbeau house. She followed him through the streets, both huddled under thin fabric against the icy rain. She saw him stop outside the window of the bakery. She saw him feel in his empty pockets, and walk on.

At the Rue Plumet, Marius slipped between the gate bars, and walked into the garden. The rain stopped. He sat on the garden bench, in a shabby coat, with no money in his pockets. The girl smiled at him, and took his hand, and didn’t notice.

Eponine would never be the girl on the Rue Plumet. But a poor boy from the Boulevard de l’Hopital? That she could manage.


End file.
